The Backstreet
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Zoro backstreet dengan Nami. Ketika komunikasi terhalang, Sanji datang di antara mereka. Mugiwara brothers memutuskan untuk membuat kapal Going Merry untuk berlayar ke laut. Namun Boa Hancock yang ambisius menginginkan Luffy dan akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan cinta matinya. warning : OOC parah. (AU)
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer :** One Piece belong to Odachi

Cerita ini cuma buat latihan romance aja

* * *

Desahan nafas Nami terengah-engah mencoba mengimbangi tusukan-tusukan keras di antara kedua pangkal pahanya. Lama kelamaan dia mengeluh, ia ingin lebih. Bagai kuda yang dipecut, aku mempercepat gerakan. Keringatku bercucuran jatuh ke punggung wanita muda itu. Ia menjerit kaget ketika rambut oranyenya kutarik, namun karena gerakanku di belakangnya semakin kencang lagi, ia mengeluh nikmat. Tak sampai lama, kedua belah bibirnya terbuka, ujung matanya berkedut perih, namun kedua alis matanya melengkung nikmat tiada tara.

"Aahh .. Zoro, jangan berhenti!" jeritnya agak tertahan, takut kakaknya yang sedang tidur di kamar sebelah terbangun.

Lengan ramping Nami kucengkram kuat, rambutnya kubebaskan agar bisa mencengkram kuat lengannya yang lain. Nami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melepaskan keluhan-keluhan pedih yang begitu nikmat.

Setelah segala nafsu dan gairah puas terlampiaskan, kulepaskan wanita itu. Kubiarkan ia terkulai mengatur nafas di atas sprei basah. Wajahnya terlihat kusut. Sekalipun begitu masih terlihat manis di mataku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku mendekat ke wajahnya. Kukecup pipinya, agak menghisap sedikit.

Aku segera merapikan diri, kakaknya—entah siapa namanya—Jaiko, atau mungkin Nijikon? Entahlah. Tidak tahu aku ada di sini, berintim dengan adik angkatnya yang manis. Dengan cepat celana hijau gelapku sudah terpasang, kemudian haramaki hijauku. Ketika sedang memasang sepatu, sebuah bantal menghantam kepalaku.

"Aduh. Hei?!" protesku pada Nami. Apa-apaan dia?

"Lagi-lagi kau keluarkan di dalam! Kau ini egois!" ujarnya marah. Ia beruntung wajahnya masih merona merah, ia terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya sehingga itu cukup membantuku untuk tidak balik mengamuk padanya.

Aku kembali mengenakan sepatuku. Sebentar lagi jam 5 pagi. Harus cepat sebelum si Jijikon bangun. "Suka-suka aku mau keluarkan dimana. Di mulutmu, di pusarmu, di pantatmu, di …"

Kini kepalaku dihantam guling. "Menjijikkan!"

Terguling di atas lantai kamar Nami yang remang, aku hanya memberinya tatapan tajam. Aku tahu dia galak dan tidak menganggap dirinya lebih rendah dari lelaki manapun, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menindasku semena-mena. Tak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan Nami, mood baik ataupun tidak, dia tetap cari ribut. Diperlakukan seperti apapun juga tetap marah-marah. Dan aku tidak mungkin mengajaknya berdebat. Lidahnya gesit sekali memanipulasi keadaan, seperti caranya menawar baju-baju bagus di toko pakaian.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar. Aku tidak sengaja keluar di dalam."

"Terus gimana ini, sudah masuk semua?" keluhnya dengan suara yang membuatku khawatir Majikon akan bangun dan memergoki kita berdua.

"Ya sudah, bukankah biasanya juga tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Aku mengambil baju hijauku dan mengenakannya. Untuk sesaat aku merasa terdengar seperti seorang brengsek yang tidak peduli pada gadis lugu yang baru saja dimanfaatkannya.

"Aku belum siap punya anak. Aku tidak mau punya anak!"

"Ya sudah kalau ada yang selamat, gugurkan saja."

"Gampang sekali kau bicara?"

Aku tidak membalas apapun lagi. Dia tidak mau punya anak, atau tidak mau punya anak dariku? Dan kenapa mempertanyakan hal itu membuatku terganggu? Hati-hati aku melangkah keluar dari kamarnya, ia tidak mengantarku keluar rumahnya seperti biasa. Aku cepat-cepat menyelinap keluar sebelum ada peronda malam yang melihatku keluar dari rumah Nami pada pukul empat pagi.


	2. The Backstreet

Hari yang santai. Aku menguap lebar-lebar hingga mataku berair. Kuusap mataku yang basah dan kemudian tanganku turun ke perutku yang kosong dan mengusapnya. "Oi, Luffy! Tidak ada makanan?"

Adikku itu masih bermain-main dengan monyet peliharaannya. "Brook turun ke pasar tadi pagi. Tapi dia belum kembali."

Sekali lagi perutku berkerucuuk. Saat ini sudah jam makan siang. Aku harus menyelamatkan perutku dari kelaparan ini. Hanya aku yang tidak makan siang dan makan malam kemarin, dan lagi-lagi hanya aku yang tidak bisa sarapan hari ini.

Melihatku beranjak berdiri, Luffy menegurku, "Mau ke mana, Zoro?"

"Cari makan gratis." Aku berjalan meninggalkan Luffy. Biasanya Usopp yang turun ke pasar untuk belanja persediaan makanan, karena Sanji bekerja di tempat Nami sebagai pembuat makanan berbahan utama jeruk. Berkat koki itu, bisnis Nami lancar. Aku yakin tanpa Sanjipun dia masih bisa berbisnis. Nami sangat pandai mencari uang, terutama di bidang pemasaran dan merupakan pekerja keras.

Dan pastinya aku waspada terhadap si mesum itu, terutama karena dia sering menggoda pacarku. Entah karena sungguh menyukai Nami atau memang hanya kebiasaan saja. Tapi Sanji membuatku begitu tidak tenang, aku dan Nami sering bertengkar karena dia.

Baru saja sampai, aku sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatku mendidih. Sanji begitu dekat dengan tubuh pacarku. Mereka tampak sedang berdiri berdiskusi sesuatu, namun Sanji begitu dekat dan kelihatan jelas sekali nafsunya yang membuat cuping hidung dia berkembang-kempis. Dan kenapa dia harus menempelkan dadanya yang bidang ke punggung Nami, lalu tangan kirinya menjulur melingkari bahu pacarku menunjuk sesuatu di atas kertas dan membuatnya seakan sedang memeluk pacarku? Hei! Bukankah tidak pantas bernafsu terhadap pacar orang? Tidak bisa menyalahkan Sanji juga, aku dan Nami merahasiakan hubungan kami. Semua karena bapaknya, Genjo, tidak menyukaiku.

Melihatku datang, Sanji mundur sedikit dari Nami, sementara pacarku itu menyelingkapkan tangannya dan memandangku malas.

"Yo." Sapaku singkat. Tentunya setelah memberikan lirikan dingin nan tajam pada Sanji, peringatan untuk tidak sedekat itu pada Nami.

"Nami-swan, aku kembali ke dapur yah." Ujarnya dengan mesra, tidak digubris oleh Nami.

"Kenapa matamu itu? Melihat Sanji seperti melihat maling saja."

Ucapannya membuatku semakin geram karena baginya hal tersebut tidak masalah.

"Apa? Cemburu?"

Nami punya alasan untuk marah bila aku cemburu terhadap Sanji. Sudah jelas dia hanya menganggap Sanji sebagai rekan kerja saja, partner. Dia juga tidak pernah menggubris kedekatan Sanji itu, walau dia tetap menghormati Sanji.

"Tumben kau datang. Jam makan siang pula. Apakah seseorang tidak masak hari ini?" cibirnya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku.

Tak lama ia mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berry. "Kamu ini. Kan sudah kubilang, cari kerja. Lakukan apapun yang bisa kau lakukan. Bekerjalah seperti saudara-saudaramu yang lain. Luffy jadi pemain sirkus dengan pasukan binatangnya, Sanji bekerja di tempatku, Usopp dan Brook main band, Franky menyewakan perahu dan papan selancar di pantai dan sesekali adalah tukang kayu. Kamu ngapain? Tidur, cemburu."

Aku menerima beberapa lembar Berry yang diberikannya, tentunya merasa malu. "Nanti kuganti."

"Memangnya bisa?" tanyanya penuh keraguan.

Aku hanya mengulum bibir.

"Sudah, makan siang sana. Jangan lupa cari kerja."

Aku bukannya seorang pengangguran. Aku suka berkelahi, aku ingin hidup dari perkelahian. Maka aku memburu perompak. Tapi di masa damai ini, dan terutama di pulau kampung kecil dan damai ini, Kokoyashi, dimana bisa kutemukan kepala bounty? Padahal lumayan juga satu kepala bisa setara dengan penghasilan Luffy, Sanji, Franky dan Usopp sebulan. Sejak menjadi pacarku, Nami menyuruhku mencari pekerjaan sampingan. Tapi aku tahu itu cara halusnya untuk menyuruhku melupakan pekerjaan yang kusukai. Dia orang yang begitu realistis, baginya pekerjaanku itu sudah usang. Tidak ada orang jahat di Kokoyashi. Aku harus mulai lembaran baru seperti Luffy yang gagal menjadi pelaut karena tidak bisa berenang.

Kukatakan pada Franky, aku ingin bekerja sampingan, apapun yang bisa kulakukan. Maka sesekali dia mengajakku menemaninya ketika ada order. Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak aku, Franky yang juga seringkali membawa Usopp bekerja bertiga sebagai tukang kayu. Kami memperbaiki badan kapal yang rusak, membuatkan kursi hingga rumah, atau mereparasi benda-benda yang dibutuhkan penduduk. Lumayan dapat duit kecil-kecilan. Setidaknya aku tidak akan diremehkan lagi oleh orang yang kucintai.

"Baru kali ini melihatmu memegang uang, ha ha ha!" Franky meledekku yang sedang menghitung sedikit berry di dompet.

"Kelihatannya ada yang mau malam mingguan nih." Ledek Usopp pula.

"Malam mingguan sama siapa?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi kenapa kau mendadak termotivasi untuk mencari pekerjaan? Mulai sering menggunakan pakaian rapi, dan tidak lagi dekil seperti bujangan pada umumnya. Jadi kupikir ya, …" Usopp menyengir seperti detektif Conan yang menemukan bukti truf.

"Sudah, aku cabut dulu. Mau bayar hutang."

"Nah, kau lihat tidak wajahnya yang menyeringai? Kalau tidak ada yang curiga, pasti hanya orang yang sangat tidak peka."

Usopp benar, aku tidak lagi panas ketika diledek seperti itu. Aku mulai santai menanggapi gurauan orang lain. Dan ketika ada orang yang kukenal melintas lalu, aku mulai menyapa dan mencoba bersikap ramah.

Hari mulai membiru, pertanda malam telah menjelang. Di pantai yang hendak pasang ini, aku dan kekasihku bertemu. Dari kejauhan saja sudah terlihat senyum manisnya yang menyambut kedatanganku. Ia manis sekali dengan bikini hijaunya, tidak takut kena flu malam-malam berbikini ria. Sudah biasa sih, aku tahu dia bahkan tidur tanpa pakaian kadang-kadang. Terutama bila cuaca sedang panas seperti musim sekarang.

Ketika dia sudah sampai dalam jangkauanku, kudekap pinggangnya perlahan, dan ia menyerahkan keningnya untuk kukecup. Kemudian turun ke pipi.

"Sudah lama?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng.

Kugandeng tangannya menelusuri pasir-pasir putih. Angin kencang menerpa tubuh kami dan mempermaikan rambutnya bagai gelombang lautan. Kami memandang dari kejauhan, sebuah bola merah menyala tenggelam di cakrawala. Ia hanya berdiri seperti manekin. Terhadap pelukanku di bahunya, ia tidak membalas atau menghindar.

Setelah puas memandangi matahari terbenam, aku masuk ke kabin Franky dan mengambil dua buah lampion. Keduanya kupasangkan pada ujung-ujung kapal kecil dan kunyalakan. Kutuntun pacarku naik ke atas perahu dan kudorong perahu itu masuk ke laut. Air mulai pasang. Kami telah berada di pinggiran pantai yang gelap, diterangi dua buah lampion. Kudayung kapalku ke satu sisi yang agak jauh dari gemerlap lampu perkampungan Kokoyashi sehingga tidak ada yang akan bisa melihat cahaya lampion di perahu kami.

Kapal kecil ini sering digunakan Franky dan saudara-saudaraku yang lain saat kami ingin memancing di lautan. Sudah lama kami tidak memancing, jadi kapal ini pasti senang bila kumanfaatkan untuk pacaran sekalipun.

Di tempat sepi ini, kami berbaring di atas dek kapal yang terombang-ambing oleh gelombang laut malam. Memandangi bintang-bintang di langit, membicarakan hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Kemanapun kami pergi, hutan, sungai, pantai, atau manapun yang tampaknya membosankan, namun karena ada dia, dan baginya ada aku, situasi jadi begitu menyenangkan. Kami berpegangan tangan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku sambil memeluk lenganku. Sesaat kami berhenti bicara, menikmati hening, berharap waktu berhenti saja dan biarkan aku dan kekasihku seperti ini untuk selamanya.

"Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanyaku, memperhatikan betapa sunyinya dia malam ini.

Ia menggeleng, namun tetap diam. Aku pun tahu bahwa ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Tapi ya sudahlah, dia pasti akan mengatakannya bila memang perlu. Bila harus menebak, mungkin ia sedang memikirkan masalah keluarganya. Genzo, ayah angkatnya dan Kojikon, kakak angkatnya tidak menyukaiku. Genzo mengusirku setiap kali dia melihatku, sementara Kojikon itu—siapa sih namanya?—sudah seperti bawahan Genzo. Kini sudah lebih leluasa karena Genzo sedang berlayar ke pulau sebelah untuk beberapa bulan. Tentunya ia menyuruh si kakak untuk mengawasi adiknya dengan ketat.

Heran sekali. Hanya keluarga angkat kenapa begitu protektif? Genzo selalu menganggapku seorang pembunuh yang haus darah, baginya aku pun tidak berguna karena terlalu malas. Kasar, pengangguran, mungkin juga terlihat menyeramkan dan tidak karismatik. Kurasa dia melihatku seperti preman yang hanya akan menyakiti anak gadis angkatnya tercinta saja.

Menghirup harumnya rambut Nami, aku tergoda untuk mengecupnya. Ia bernafas dalam dan merangkulku lebih erat lagi sambil melendot manja. Kutarik lenganku agar bisa lebih mendekat dengannya. Kini lenganku merangkul tubuhnya yang bergerak memeluk tubuhku.

Bila dipikir-pikir, cukup mengherankan juga bagaimana kami bisa bersama seperti ini. Dunianya dan duniaku jauh berbeda. Obrolan kami tidak nyambung, aku ingin serius bicara, dia ingin berkelakar sepanjang waktu. Aku suka katalog pedang, dia suka katalog baju. Ibarat aku seekor hiu, dia seekor kucing. Cinta datang begitu saja di antara kami, seperti sebuah meteor yang mendarat tanpa peringatan. Tidak ada alasan masuk akal kenapa kami bisa bersama, dan tampaknya alasan kenapa kami masih bersama, satu-satunya hanyalah karena cinta.

Kami seringkali bertengkar, maksudku apa, dia menyimpulkan apa. Dia hanya bersenang-senang, kupikir dia sedang bagaimana. Jujur, kadang tidak tahan melihatnya dalam pergaulan dimana tentunya banyak lelaki yang menginginkan dia dan responnya terhadap mereka seperti itu. Nami itu anak nakal, dia sering memanfaatkan tubuhnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan bonus. Lelaki mana yang tidak panas melihat gadisnya berkelakuan seperti itu?

Bila bukan karena cinta, aku tidak akan terus kembali padanya dan ia tidak akan terus membuka kesempatan bagiku.

Bibirku menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dan santai. Kucium mulai dari kening, alis, kemudian hidung. Wajahnya terangkat dan bibirnya mengecup bibirku. Kugenggam tangannya erat, dan kali ini ia balas meremas tanganku. Kemudian tangannya naik menelusuri rahang dan pipiku, perlahan ia melepas kecupannya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi pada kita nanti, percayalah bahwa aku sangat suka, suka, suka, suka, kagum, suka, suka, mungkin cinta, suka dan menyukaimu selalu."

Aku tahu. Dia mungkin berpikiran sama denganku; bisakah cinta sendirian memindahkan gunung, menyeberangi jurang dan melintasi samudera?


	3. The Little Boat

Jaketku sudah tergelar di geladak kapal kecil ini. Sementara Nami duduk manis di atasnya, aku membuka kaus biru gelapku di hadapannya. Kubiarkan dia memandangi pahatan otot di tubuhku, tak lama ia merabanya dari leher. Kurasakan jemari lembutnya bergulir turun hingga ke otot perutku. Kemudian kulihat rongga dadanya mengembang, sepertinya ia menahan nafas sejak tadi.

Kuletakkan kausku di bawah jaket sebagai alas untuk dia berbaring. Sambil berlutut di hadapanku, kedua tangannya meraba otot-otot leher dan bahuku, kemudian berhenti di belakang telingaku sambil menarikku mendekat dengan wajahnya. Perlahan kulihat dia memejamkan mata, menyambut kecupanku di bibirnya. Kurasakan daging bibirnya yang basah, kuemut seperti permen kapas yang rapuh. Sesekali udara hangat keluar dari rongga bibirnya, kutanamkan dalam-dalam ciumanku di sana. Ketika ia membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidahku masuk bertemu dengan lidahnya. Kuhisap lidah yang sedang asik bermain dengan lidahku itu kecil-kecil. Sementara mulut kami asik beradu, kedua jari telunjuknya menelusuri bahuku dengan gerakan melingkar, dan sesekali memberikan pijitan.

Kedua tanganku yang meraba-raba pahanya, kemudian kuarahkan ke belakang, untuk menjelajahi bokongnya yang montok. Sesekali kuremas perlahan, dan nafasnya terasa sedikit tersengal.

"Hmm …. Mm …" gumamnya, terasa di bibirku juga.

Kurasakan dengusan nafasnya semakin cepat dan berat, Nami melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang mulus di leherku, ia bergerak sedikit rebah, kedua lututnya yang berjongkok kini terangkat, membuka jalan bagiku untuk berada di antara kedua tungkainya. Kedua tanganku bergeser ke pinggangnya dan dia meletakkan salah satu tangannya untuk bersandar.

Aku melepas ciuman di bibirnya dan membuka celana yang dikenakannya. Ia bekerja sama denganku, mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya agar aku dapat lebih leluasa melepaskan celana yang cukup ketat itu. Masih ada celana dalam yang membatasiku dari surga.

Ia tersenyum menatapku, "Kalau tahu kita akan melakukan ini, aku tidak akan mengenakan pakaian dalam."

"Bukan masalah besar."kutatap matanya lurus-lurus, ingin memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika jari-jariku menelusuri pahanya, menuju lembah pada selangkangan tersebut. Ia tergelitik, mengeluarkan tawa kecil pertanda jari-jariku mulai mendekati area sensitif.

"Di sini?" tanyaku. Ia tidak menjawab, namun melihat ekspresi wajah dan keluhannya, aku tahu aku berada di titik yang tepat. Dengan ibu jari, kugesek-gesekkan daerah tersebut. Kedua matanya terpejam, tak lama ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rupanya aku terlalu bersemangat sehingga kemudian dia menjerit kecil dan meremas tanganku cepat-cepat. "Azz .. sakit! Sinting."

Sinting? Lucu sekali. Aku menarik celana dalamnya lepas dari bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan kulihat lembah tersebut. Sebuah celah yang dilindungi semak-semak. Kuputar-putar ujung jariku pada bulatan kecil di atas celah, dan untuk beberapa kali ia kembali melenguh. Matanya terpejam sementara ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kusudahi bermain dengan jariku, aku menurunkan kepalaku dan memberinya satu jilatan tipis. Ia terkesiap karena terkejut. Kemudian kutiup sedikit-sedikit sebelum mulai kujilat pintu liang kenikmatan itu dan kuhisap sedikit-sedikit klitorisnya. Tentu saja Nami menggelinang nikmat sambil meremas rambutku.

"Ahhhaaa…unghh…"

Sudah cukup rasanya. Aku berdiri tegak untuk melepaskan sabukku, dan membuka celana. "Gantian."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita itu membungkus senjataku dengan rongga mulutnya. Kurasakan anak tekaknya yang mungil naik turun di ujung kepala. Sementara ia mengulum jari ke dua puluh satuku itu, aku menghela nafas dalam dan mengembusnya keluar. Kurasakan lidahnya yang basah dan tebal bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Ketika ia menarik mulutnya, ia mengecup-kecup ujung kepala dan lidahnya bermain-main di sana dengan cepat. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa. Sementara ia bermain di ujung, jari-jari tangannya menggelidik batangku. Aku memejamkan mata dan menaikkan sedikit kepalaku, berkonsentrasi mengatur nafas. Nami memang luar biasa.

Ketika akhirnya persiapan perang sudah cukup, kusuruh dia untuk berbaring. Hanya dengan sehelai bra bikini hijaunya, ia bersandar dengan kedua lengannya, sambil duduk melebarkan kedua kakinya. Memberi jalan masuk bagi celahnya yang sempit. Awalnya kami masih tertawa-tawa kecil ketika aku hanya memasukkan kepala saja.

"Kayaknya hangat nih di dalam sana." Gurauku.

"Tidak boleh masuk." Ujarnya setengah serius. "Dan kalau mau keluar, tarik dia pergi."

"Ayolah, tanggung sekali, masa begini saja?" rajukku, menuntut lebih.

"Tidak boleh. Aku …" ketika ia sedang berbicara, kapal kecil ini terguncang sedikit sehingga membuatku terdorong masuk ke dalam. SLEP!

"Huah…" kuembuskan udara karena nikmatnya. Di bawah tubuhku, Nami menjerit kesakitan.

Ketika ombak mulai kembali tenang, Nami baru berkata, "K-keluarkan."

Ini enak sekali. Hangat sekali. Dan rongga dadaku terasa panas. Lampu hijau sudah menyala, kenapa aku harus mundur turun dari mobil balapku? Lagipula, menilai dari nada suaranya, dia juga keenakan, kenapa tidak mau? Kalau enak pasti mau, kan?

Kutarik sedikit, kemudian kuhujamkan lagi ke dalam.

"Ngghh…tidak, Zoro, jangan." Tangannya dengan lemah mendorong tubuhku, agar aku tidak melakukannya lagi.

Sekalipun mulutnya berkata demikian, tapi dia jelas keenakan. Aku juga keenakan. Sekali lagi kutarik sedikit dan kumasukkan lagi. Begitulah akhirnya tusukan demi tusukan harus ditahannya seperti orang yang sedang diperkosa siapa … bukan sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya. Tapi kulihat sendiri dari wajahnya, ia merasa enak. Pipinya mulai merona.

"Jangan, aku .. tidak mau … punyhh…" ucapannya terpotong sedikit karena tubuhnya sedang berguncang menahan gerakanku. "…anak…"

Aku hanya setengah mendengarnya, jantungku memompa semakin kencang karena nikmat yang kurasakan ketika aku bergesekan dengannya di dalam sana. Aku melepaskan sekepul udara dari mulutku perlahan, mengeluarkan suara berat, mengekspresikan betapa nikmat sensasi ini.

"Zoro kau brengsek!" kedua kakinya mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan diri, kutahan dengan kedua tanganku dan kudesak ke atas, membuatnya semakin tertekuk sehingga akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah merebahkan diri di atas papan yang beralaskan jaketku. Perlawanannya berhenti sementara tusukan-tusukanku semakin kencang. Ia meremas rambutnya sendiri sambil meringis menahan sakit. Sesekali kudengar rintihan pedih dari mulutnya yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi erangan tergesa. Kian panas terasa, Nami mulai mencengkram otot lenganku erat, kuku-kuku jarinya yang terawat melukai kulitku.

Setelah semua terlepas, kami terengah mengatur nafas. Kali ini aku mengeluarkan benihku di luar, berhamburan di atas perut Nami yang naik turun dengan cepat. Sesekali kulihat otot perutnya mengejang, dia berguling ke salah satu sisi dengan lemas. Kehabisan tenaga. Kuusap wajahnya yang cantik, kurasakan pipinya yang lembut itu basah oleh keringat. Rambut-rambut oranyenya yang berantakan di wajah kusingkapkan ke belakang telinga.

Kudekatkan wajahku untuk mengecup pelipisnya, namun tanpa terduga Nami merangkul leherku dan bertubi-tubi menciumi wajahku. Setelah kecupan yang cukup lama di bibir hingga membuatku panas karena kehabisan nafas, ia melepasnya lalu berkata, "Cari kerjaan!"


	4. Terlepas

Laut selalu mampu menyandera perhatianku. Bukan karena dunia di luar sana yang menanti untuk dijelajahi seperti Luffy, tapi karena di luar sana, pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat hidupku menjadi lebih menarik, lebih berarti. Adrenalin, ketegangan, berada di garis batas hidup-mati, kepuasan ketika memenangkan sesuatu dari seseorang, semua itu ada di sana, dibalik lautan biru yang misterius.

Sejak pemerintah menemukan Kokoyashi beberapa tahun lalu, markas Marine berdiri di sini. Sejak itulah Kokoyashi berhenti mengandalkan pasukan militia lokal untuk melindungi desa dari serangan bandit atau bajak laut yang singgah. Franky, kakak tertuaku sudah menyarankanku untuk masuk kemiliteran Marine, namun aku menolak. Bila aku masuk kesatuan Marine, nyawaku bukan lagi milikku. Nyawaku akan menjadi milik negara, takdirku ditentukan di atas kertas tugas, dan lawanku adalah orang asing yang belum pernah kutemui, tidak memiliki dendam apapun padaku, dan harus kubunuh hanya karena dia adalah musuh atasanku. Bukan hidup yang ingin kujalani. Aku hanya sebuah pion.

"Melamun lagi. Kau ini niat atau tidak sih?" Tegur Franky. Suaranya keras menggelegar dan kasar. Kelihatannya kali ini dia benar-benar kesal.

"Kau sungguh mau kerja atau tidak?" Lanjutnya.

Aku bergerak. Bangkit dan mengambil gergaji. Mata Franky terus menatapku lekat, bentuk bibirnya berkerut dengki. Ia menunjuk tumpukan papan dan menyuruhku memotong semua sesuai tanda yang sudah dia garis. Aku mulai bekerja.

Ketika sedang menggergaji papan ke dua, Franky melintas di sebelahku sambil merapikan beberapa batang kayu yang sudah dihaluskan. "Kau tidak ingin mengembara?"

Lenganku yang sedang menggergaji, berhenti bekerja.

"Aku ingat betul, saat itu segerombol bajak laut fishman menyerang Kokoyashi. Kau masih 9 tahun, namun yang paling bersemangat melawan balik. Kenekatanmu membuatmu disandera mereka, dan ketika kami sudah kehabisan akal untuk menolongmu, muncul seorang swordsman; Mihawk. Kau masih ingat Mihawk?" Franky kini berpaling padaku.

Siapa yang bisa melupakan figur paling menginspirasi dalam hidup seseorang? "Masih."

"Ketika ia hendak meninggalkan Kokoyashi, ia memberikanmu sebilah samurai miliknya. Kau masih menyimpannya?"

Kuasah samurai itu setiap hari, sebelum matahari mengintip di ufuk timur, tubuhku sudah penuh dengan peluh, bermain dengannya. "Masih."

Kini Franky menatapku agak lama, dengan wajah serius ia bertanya, "Kenapa kau tidak mengembara saja?"

* * *

Hari ini kami semua diundang ke rumah Tojikon-aku masih belum hafal namanya-karena seorang Marine mengajaknya bertunangan. Tentu saja Kojikon mengundang kami karena Sanji bekerja di tempat Nami. Kurasa dia masih belum sadar bahwa adiknya selama ini berada dalam pelukanku. Sudah agak lama aku tidak bertemu Nami setelah kencan kami di atas kapal kecil satu bulan lalu. Kami sedang mengumpulkan uang bersama untuk _acara besar._

Di sana kulihat dia. Rambut oranye bergelombang yang terawat dengan baik. Lekuk tubuhnya yang halus dengan kulit licin. Lama tidak bertemu dia semakin cantik saja. Sementara Franky dan Luffy meninggalkanku untuk menghampiri Kojiko untuk memberi selamat, aku berdiri terpukau menatapnya mengobrol dengan seseorang. Aku bersandar pada sebuah bar sambil terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan, dadaku berdebar ketika menduga bahwa sepasang mata coklat itu akan tersenyum sendiri saat menyadari keberadaanku.

"Bir." Kutegur bartender yang berdiri di dekatku, dan tidak lama ia memberikanku sebotol kecil. Aku kembali memandangi Nami di kejauhan dengan sabar, menantinya menatapku. Aku mencintai perempuan ini, dan sungguh puas rasanya mengetahui bahwa aku memilikkinya-sekalipun tidak ada yang tahu seorangpun. Kembali teringat olehku, pertanyaan Franky beberapa hari lalu.

_Kenapa kau tidak mengembara saja?_

Karena aku ingin tinggal dalam impian perempuan ini; membentuk keluarga, menua bersama. Impian Nami adalah menjadi kaya raya, mungkin aku benar-benar dikuasai cinta buta sehingga melepaskan impianku demi dia. Tak ada yang sia-sia demi dia. Cinta buta.

Nami masih belum menyadari kehadiranku, tidak mengapa. Memperhatikan gerak-geriknya secara candid seperti ini memiliki kesenangan sendiri. Seperti biasa, ia selalu anggun dan formal ketika berbicara dengan rekan bisnis atau calon rekan bisnis yang mampu memberinya benefit. Terhadap teman-teman perempuannya, dia akan bertingkah seperti gadis normal yang bersenang-senang. Terhadap teman-teman pria, dia menjadi sosok tomboy yang kuat.

Seseorang melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Nami, kemudian mengendus rambutnya sedikit.

Kutegak birku. Itu Sanji. Dia memang seperti itu.

Ketika Nami memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sanji, kulihat senyum yang berbeda; lembut. Aku tidak lagi merasakan birku.

Wajah mereka dekat sekali, tengkukku terasa panas.

Nami memperkenalkan Sanji pada teman-temannya, dan bahasa tubuhnya terhadap Sanji ... bahasa tubuh Sanji terhadap Nami ...

PRYANG!

Birku tergelincir dari pegangan jemariku dan pecah di atas lantai. Sebagian besar mata berpaling menatapku penasaran. Aku terkesiap bergulat dengan emosi yang berkecamuk dalam batinku, tidak tahu harus merasa malu atau marah. Kini Nami menyadari keberadaanku, dan bila melihat dari betapa terkejut dirinya sehingga mulutnya terbuka, kurasa dia tahu aku melihat betapa dekat dia dengan Sanji.

Kukencangkan rahangku dengan tabah, perlahan melangkah mundur meninggalkan bar yang disewa Genzo untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan Jijikon, kakak Nami.

Caranya menatap Sanji ...

Caranya menanggapi Sanji ...

Itu adalah perlakuan yang sama terhadapku!

Bedanya, ia tidak pernah memperkenalkanku pada teman-temannya ... seperti itu, sebangga itu.

Seketika aku merasa seperti dimasukkan ke dalam mesin pencuci pakaian. Perutku berkecamuk, menimbulkan rasa mual. Sementara sesuatu yang panas seperti kemarahan ini hendak meluap lepas. aku harus menahannya, ini hari penting seseorang, tidak boleh mengacau. Energi kemarahan itu akhirnya membuatku merasa panas dingin, mulai dari perut hingga ke tengkuk. Kutemukan tempat dimana aku bisa menyendiri dan sibuk menenangkan pikiranku.

Cemburu, itu pasti. Marah, itu besertanya. Ada yang lain; kekecewaan, rasa terkhianati. Kami tidak bertemu selama satu bulan sama sekali, aku sudah berjanji untuk bekerja keras, dia juga berjanji untuk menunggu. Pada saat tabungan kami sudah cukup, aku berjanji untuk mengutarakan ikatan kami secara jujur pada Genzo. Dan bila dia tetap tidak setuju, Nami sudah berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan untuk kawin lari.

Kukira ...

... aku bisa mempercayainya.

... apa yang dia lakukan sebulan ini?

Usopp menghampiriku di pekarangan bar sambil membawa bir dingin. Di halaman belakang bar ini, beberapa orang sedang membakar daging. aromanya sampai tercium olehku. Dalam keadaan biasa, aku sudah tergoda untuk makan. Tapi sekarang, bir pun mulai terasa hambar.

"Kenapa tadi kau pecahkan birmu?" Usopp bersandar pada tiang di sebelah tempatku duduk.

"Tanganku licin."

Si hidung panjang itu terkekeh, "Tanganmu kuat. Apapun tidak mungkin tergelincir lepas dari sana."

_Apapun? Akankah Nami menjadi hal pertama yang tergelincir lepas dari tanganku?_

"Sudah beri selamat pada Nojiko dan Ernst?"

"Nojiko?"

"Yang bertunangan hari ini."

Oh, jadi namanya Nojiko. "Nanti saja, malam masih panjang."

Berselang dua teguk yang santai dalam hening, Usopp memecah kebisuan di antara kami, "Genzo sepertinya akan mendapatkan calon menantu lagi untuk putri bungsunya."

Aku tersenyum, tapi tidak merasa senang.

"Sanji sering jalan dengannya di kota."

Rasanya jantungku mendetakkan lava sekarang. "Sanji? Kau serius?"

"Kita kan tinggal serumah. Siapapun juga tahu Sanji dan Nami sangat mesra seperti pengantin baru."

Aku hanya mendelik padanya, mengancam bila dia bermain-main, akan kuhajar dia!

"Apa? Franky tahu, Luffy tahu, Brook tahu. Semua orang tahu, cuma kamu yang tidak tahu."

Rahangku mengencang.

_Kenapa kau tidak mengembara saja?_

Barangkali Franky tahu tentang aku, Nami dan Sanji. Entah dia mendukung Nami dengan Sanji, atau hanya tidak ingin aku sakit hati?

"Kenapa cuma aku yang tidak tahu?" Aku tertawa.

"Kau aneh belakangan ini. Kau sering melamun dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar. Diajak bicara tidak nyambung, sekali bicara melantur. Untung saat kau bekerja, kau tidak membuat kesalahan. Kami pikir kau hidup di dunia lain."

Tidak peduli, terhanyut dalam pikiran sendiri. Memang, belakangan ini aku agak suka menyendiri. Beberapa hari lalu Franky pun akhirnya marah karena itu. Tapi, Nami adalah kekasihku, kenapa hanya aku yang dimabuk cinta?

"Zoro, aku ambil daging dulu. Kau mau?"

Aku menggeleng. _Tinggalkan aku sendirian dulu._

Usopp melangkah pergi. Hanya ada aku dan suara jangkrik, diselingi nyanyian musik Brook dan gitarnya.

Tanpa kusadari, seseorang duduk di sebelahku. Aroma jeruk segar yang semerbak dari tubuhnya membuatku sadar bahwa itu Nami.

"Hai." Sapanya singkat.

"Ya." Balasku.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang." Ujarnya pelan.

Kenapa aku tidak mau datang?

Ia menautkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, kurasakan suasana hatinya yang sedikit murung. "Sanji ..." Ia berhenti bicara.

"Yah, mungkin aku tahu sekarang kenapa satu bulan kau tidak menemuiku."

Ia memincingkan matanya seperti orang yang dituduh sembarangan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kenapa masih bertanya apa maksudku? Bukankah sudah jelas? "Aku di tepian bar, melihatmu mesra bersama seseorang, dan saudara-saudarakupun bilang kalian berkencan. Sudah jelas maumu, kan?"

"Kau menyalahkanku sekarang?" Tekanan suaranya membuatku akhirnya menoleh padanya. "Sejak terakhir kau mengajakku ke perahu itu, kau seperti menghilang tanpa jejak. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada telepon, aku kira kau memanfaatkanku. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merasa seperti pelacur yang bisa dimanfaatkan dan ditinggalkan saat sudah bosan!"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu begitu."

Perempuan itu kemudian menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. "Setiap aku datang ke tempatmu, hanya ada Usopp, atau Luffy."

Saat itu aku pasti sedang bersama Franky.

"Sanji ada saat kau menyakiti harga diriku. Dia baik dan bisa membuatku tersenyum."

Jadi, karena sebuah _inferiority _yang dia rasakan sendiri, sebuah kepesimisan dan pikiran negatif yang dia simpulkan sendiri terhadapku, dia menjadi sakit hati sendiri dan memutuskan bahwa itu salahku? Kuusap wajahku, ini salah paham, dan ini sangat konyol. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, kau saja yang merasa begitu."

"Sudah, stop. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar." Katanya dengan tenang.

"Kau bilang, kumpulkan tabungan untuk hari besar. Setiap hari aku bersama Franky di bengkel atau pantai. Menabung."

Aku meliriknya saat perempuan itu terdiam. Aku tahu dia mendengarku. Kuremas tangannya perlahan dan ia membalas. Kurasa dia sempat lupa dengan rencana kita bersama. Kukecup rambutnya, menyampaikan betapa aku mencintainya. Ia merangkulku dan mendekapku dalam peluknya.

Ia masih Nami-ku.

"Jadilah kekasihku lagi." Bisikku.

"Tidak, maafkan aku ..." kudengar suaranya memberat, "aku tidak bisa begitu saja membuang Sanji."

Kurasakan hatiku runtuh.


	5. Membangun Impian

Kupandangi Wadou Ichimonji, kemilau cahaya matahari yang terpantul dari besinya mendarat pada batang pohon di hadapanku. Duduk berselonjor bersandar pada pohon adalah hal yang kulakukan setiap hari sejak aku bertengkar dengan Franky. Aku berhenti bekerja dengannya, tidak ada motivasi? Atau memang jiwaku tidak di sana? Setiap hari Sanji berangkat kerja dengan pakaian rapi dan langkah yang ringan dan ketika dia pulang, ia bersenandung ringan. Aku tahu dia sedang jatuh cinta, pada perempuan yang membuatku patah hati. Saudaraku sendiri merebut kekasihku. Tak ada pengkhianatan yang lebih buruk daripada itu.

Hanya samurai yang mampu mengalihkan konsentrasiku dari Nami. Perasaan tidak terima ini, ketidak adilan ini, merengut konsentrasiku dalam segala hal kecuali hal yang lebih kusukai; samurai. Kembali teringat olehku, pesan seseorang yang mengajari teknik dasar permainan pedang, ada alasan kenapa seorang swordsman dilarang terlibat hubungan dengan wanita, tepatnya percintaan. Ketika romansa telah meracuni kehidupan seseorang, seorang petarung akan terpikir untuk menyerah pada impiannya. Dalam dunia pertarungan, sewaktu-waktu nyawa bisa melayang. Wanita mampu mengalihkan petarung dari dunia seperti itu, berkat wanita, seorang petarung akan lebih menyayangi nyawanya dan memikirkan masa depan bersama; membentuk keluarga.

Untuk sesaat, aku kehilangan jiwaku.

Dan setiap kali pikiran itu terlintas dalam benakku, dadaku serasa sesak terbakar. Maka kubuka kedua mataku dan mulai berlatih.

Aku adalah energi, angin menjadi tangan ketigaku; kulubangi batang pohon dengan sodokan Wadou Ichimonji.

Aku adalah Asura, api pun terbelah oleh sabetanku.

Aku sangat kejam, iblispun gemetar oleh raunganku.

Setelah cukup menyatukan jiwaku dengan Wadou Ichimonji, aku menyarungkannya. Aku suka suara yang ia timbulkan. _Clek_.

Ilusi tentang Nami kembali terbayang di hadapanku. Ia selalu terbayang, apapun yang kulakukan, ia selalu ada. Dengan geram kukepalkan kedua lenganku, namun semakin aku mengabaikannya, semakin aku teringat.

Aku seorang warrior!

Aku seorang swordsman!

Aku bersalah karena telah mengkhianati impianku dan menyerah pada cinta. Sungguh hal ini membuatku tidak lagi mengenal siapa diriku sendiri. Bahkan aku sempat beberapa kali kehilangan kesadaran, diculik awang-awang. Namun masih, senyum Nami terbayang dalam ingatanku, ia tidak pernah pergi.

"Sialan!" Aku melompat menjangkau dahan pohon kokoh yang kebetulan terbentang di atas kepalaku. Ketika mencapainya, kuangkat tubuhku hingga hidung ini nyaris menyentuh dahan pohon tersebut, kemudian perlahan-lahan kuturunkan lagi tubuhku. Kuembuskan nafas, "Satu."

Sekali lagi kuangkat tubuhku dan kuturunkan lagi, "Dua."

Berhitung membuatku lupa pada Nami. Aku terus bergelantungan seperti itu hingga senja tiba.

Tiga bulan berlalu, kuhabiskan untuk berhitung. Kini tubuhku menjadi jauh lebih padat dari sebelumnya. Kini sudah mulai bisa kulupakan perempuan itu perlahan-lahan, aku sudah mulai bisa duduk untuk bersemedi menenangkan dan mengendalikan pikiran.

Suatu hari Sanji pulang ke rumah dan bercerita tentang kencannya dengan mantan kekasihku. Mereka bergandengan tangan, Sanji menciumnya, mantan kekasihku membalas ciuman tersebut, dan ketika Sanji menyanyi-nyanyi sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa sebebas itu ketika bersama Nami. Ia tidak ingin hubungan kami ketahuan ayahnya, maka aku harus bungkam. Aku tidak bisa membagi betapa gembira hatiku ketika kupeluk tubuhnya, ketika ia mengucapkan kata-kata betapa peduli dia terhadapku. Apa yang kurasakan kini, lebih dari sekadar cemburu.

Secepatnya aku keluar dari rumah dan bertelanjang kaki lari menuju hutan. Melompati akar pohon, ceruk, bebatuan, tanpa sadar aku sudah berada di bukit dan hari mulai gelap, saat itulah aku beristirahat sambil mengatur napasku. Kurasakan jantungku berdegup kencang, bersamaan derasnya peluh yang mengalir keluar dari kulitku. Tubuhku terasa panas, namun rasa tidak terima itu sudah berhasil kukalahkan. Terutama ketika aku duduk di atas bukit sini sambil memandangi gemerlap lampu dari Kokoyashi yang mulai menyala seiring matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

Mataku masih mencari-cari kediaman mantan kekasihku, namun aku terhenti pada sebuah bangunan besar di belakang markas Marine. Terheran, aku memincingkan mata, berusaha memahami bangunan apa itu? Sejak kapan ada di sana? Siapa yang menghuninya?

Mansion itu tetap menjadi misteri hingga beberapa bulan kemudian, seorang wanita tinggi berwajah cantik bermata lentik dengan penampilan eksentrik muncul di hadapanku yang sedang push up.

"29.998 ..." Hitungku sambil memperhatikan wanita itu. Cantik, sih, tapi ia kelihatan seperti tidak pada tempatnya berada di rumah-tepatnya kabin asal jadi-kami, mugiwara bersaudara. Gerakanku perlahan melambat karenanya.

"29.999 ..." Setelah puas melihat-lihat, dia menemukan dan menghampiriku. Dengan angkuh ia mendongakkan kepalanya seakan lehernya akan putus, jarinya terangkat menunjukku.

"Budak, mana Monkey D Luffy?" tanyanya.

"30.000 ..." jawabku. Memang setelah hitungan ke sekian, aku berhenti. Kemudian berdiri untuk memperhatikan dia dengan curiga sambil meneguk air minumku. Mau apa orang ini?

"Sebaiknya kau katakan di mana kekasihku, Monkey D Luffy! Dia sudah menghilang selama tiga hari!" ujarnya, membuatku menyemburkan air di mulutku, tanpa sengaja mengenai payudaranya.

* * *

"Nah. Sudah selesai. Hanya luka ringan, tenang saja." Copper kemudian mengembalikan obat gosok kepada tempatnya, almari kecil P3K yang tergantung di dinding.

Luffy terlihat begitu malas, menggelosor pada kursi tempat kita duduk bersama untuk makan malam. "Hmm ... yah ..."

"Jangan mengeluh terus, setidaknya jelaskan darimana kau bertemu dengan ..." tampaknya 'wanita' tidak cukup baik untuk menyebut makhluk searogan, aneh dan tidak wajar seperti itu, "...monster itu."

"Hmm..." Luffy memejamkan matanya dan berpikir keras. Tapi ketahuilah, Luffy tidak begitu bagus dalam berpikir. "Memang dia melakukan apa padamu? Kau beruntung hanya kena jitak saja! Shishishi ..."

"Memangnya dia bisa membunuhku?" Kuangkat kedua alisku.

"Entahlah, kurasa dibunuh lebih baik." Ia menyeringai. Tidak pada waktunya dia memberikan ekspersi bahagia seperti itu.

Mendadak kudengar suara Usopp. "Nah Lo! Hancock akhirnya menemukan tempat tinggalmu, Luffy?" Kemudian sepanjang jalan dari ambang pintu masuk hingga naik ke lantai dua, Usopp tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Membuat Luffy menyeringai, serasa seperti diejek.

"Hancock?"

"Umm, yah, Boa Hancock ..." Luffy terlihat sedih dan pusing.

Franky melintas di belakangku untuk duduk di kursi meja makan dan menikmati makan malam sambil bersiul-siul melodi lagu pernikahan. Luffy terlihat semakin suram.

"Kau menghamili seorang perempuan?" Tanyaku, hati-hati. apa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang perempuan mencari-cari alamat laki-laki yang dicintainya seperti itu? Untung karena curiga tadi, kukatakan pada Hancock bahwa aku tidak kenal dengan Monyet D Luffy. Bila kukatakan, dia pasti akan nongkrong di sini hingga Luffy muncul.

"Ah, tidak, bukan itu." Luffy kembali menengadah dengan letih.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia muncul ketika aku sedang melakukan atraksi topeng monyet di alun-alun kota dan memberi tips yang banyak kemudian setelah hari itu, ..."

"Luffy bekerja denganku." tabrak Franky. Terdengar bunyi uap soda ketika ia menjentikkan tutup botol lepas dari botol kacanya.

"Ahaha ... ini aneh." Luffy tersenyum kecut. Setelah itu ia terbungkam. Aku kenal saudaraku itu sejak kami masih kecil. Ia tidak pernah terlihat bermasalah kecuali sekarang. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, ia sedang kebingungan.

"Kau?" Aku merasa geli. "Menghindari seseorang sampai bekerja dengan Franky?"

"Kami membangun sesuatu, Zoro!" ujarnya, antusias.

"Sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu yang besar!" lanjutnya dengan bersemangat.

"Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah lama dia impikan." Franky menyunggingkan senyum bangga pada Luffy.

"Hal yang sudah begitu lama kuimpikan!" Luffy semakin bersemangat. Impian Luffy? Hmm .. dia akan membangun sebuah kapal? Dia akan berlayar?

"Kalian, kalian diam-diam berencana untuk berlayar?"

"Ya! Keluar dari Kokoyashi!" seru Franky, sedikit menggelegar.

Berlayar, ke lautan lepas. Seketika muncul dalam benakku bagaimana dunia luar yang dipenuhi monster kuat untuk ditakhlukkan, dan petarung-petarung tangguh untuk dikalahkan. adrenalin ketika berhadapan dengan hidup mati, hanya membayangkannya saja membuatku menyeringai. aku dapat menemukan dan mencari guruku, Mihawk! Masih banyak yang ingin kupelajari darinya!

"Ayo, ikut, Zoro! Kita akan menemukan Shanks!" tukas Luffy, dengan cepat.

Mengalami kontra dari Franky, "Hadehh...dia pemalas, mau apa dia di kapal?"

"Tapi Zoro ikut!" Luffy memberengut protes, itu caranya membujuk orang-orang.

"Kita bekerja keras membangun kapal dan dia ikut begitu saja ketika sudah jadi?" Franky masih marah padaku.

"Zoro, kau ikut bekerja! Jangan jaga rumah terus."

Mau tidak mau aku kembali bekerja dengan Franky. Banyak keuntungan bila aku pergi dari Kokoyashi. Salah satunya, menjauh dari Nami. Tapi ... tidak bisa dipungkiri, aku masih mencintai Nami. Ia selalu terbayang.


	6. Memories

Sudah beberapa hari kami Mugiwara bersaudara sibuk di pantai. Franky yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, aku, Luffy dan Usopp hanya bertindak membantunya saja. Ketika siang tiba, Chopper datang untuk mengantarkan makanan yang dibuatkan Sanji. Kami bekerja hingga senja tiba dan kembali ke rumah sambil berkelakar. Sepanjang jalan Luffy dengan bersemangat bercerita mengenai mimpi-mimpinya berada di lautan untuk mencari harta liar yang tersembunyi di relung-relung dunia.

Malam ini kami membuat sup kacang merah. Dengan bernafsu, Luffy memasukkan potongan-potongan daging sapi ke dalam panci. Katanya, dia bukan burung, dia bisa mati kelaparan bila hanya makan kacang dan air. Tentu saja Chopper memasukkan potongan-potongan wortel ke dalam kuali itu tanpa sepengetahuan Luffy. Ketika sup kacang merah itu sudah siap, kami berebut makan dengan rakusnya sehingga dengan cepat sup dalam kuali besar itu habis. Tak ada yang lebih puas daripada menyantap makanan setelah seharian bekerja dengan gembira.

Dua jam setelah meja makan bersih seperti sedia kala-terima kasih pada Chopper-Sanji akhirnya muncul juga. Dia baru kembali dari kencannya bersama kekasih. Lain dari biasanya, ia sudah tidak berbunga-bunga lagi, ia sudah menjadi lebih tenang, sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa.

Kemudian, kusadari bahwa sejak meluangkan waktu bersama saudara-saudaraku, aku tidak lagi memikirkan Nami. Aku bahkan melupakannya sama sekali hingga aku melihat Sanji.

Tidak bisa kuingat kapan pertama kali aku mengenal Nami. Itu sudah lama sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah kukenal sejak ingatan pertamaku; di atas usia empat tahun. Dia cukup tomboy dan pemberani. Kami teman bermain sejak kecil. Aku tidak akan lupa ketika kami tersesat di bukit karena aku tidak mampu mengingat jalan pulang. Sejak itu sepertinya Nami membiasakan diri mengingat arah dan petunjuk. Saat itu dia diasuh oleh ibunya, Bellmere. Bellmere adalah wanita yang mengasikan. Dia tahu cara bersenang-senang dan aku sangat terkesan setiap kali ia bercerita tentang masa mudanya sebagai marine. Mengenai pertempuran, misi-misi kecil, hingga patroli. Mungkin dia juga cukup menginspirasiku ketika itu.

Tak lama kemudian, rombongan pembajak laut ras fishman muncul di desa kecil kami. Setelah memberi laporan pada kawannya yang masih di marine, Bellmere sendirian melawan Arlong. Ia begitu babak belur, fishman itu benar-benar keparat; tidak punya simpati sedikitpun terhadap musuhnya. Bellmere tewas mengenaskan, membuat Nami menangis. Sesuatu dalam diriku merasa terusik membuatku nekad untuk melawan. Ketika itu, aku berpikir; apapun yang terjadi, aku harus lukai bajingan itu, sekalipun harus mati.

Tentu saja aku hanya menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka. Para fishman itu berniat untuk membuatku cacat kehilangan lengan kananku ketika seorang swordsman asing yang sedang berobat di Kokoyashi mengambil pedangnya. Ia sangat tangguh; sekali sabet, fishman-fishman itu roboh. Arlong sempat mencederainya, namun dengan pipi yang tersayat, ia masih tak terhentikan dan memberi siluman hiu itu pelajaran. Setelah semuanya beres, marine baru tiba di Kokoyashi untuk mengamankan para perusuh tersebut.

Swordsman itu mengataiku bodoh dan tolol. Saat itu aku marah sekali, setidaknya aku lebih pemberani daripada dia yang hanya tidur di bangsal ketika seorang wanita dikeroyok para fishman. Setelah hari pemakaman Bellmere, Nami dan kakaknya diangkat anak oleh Genzo, sedangkan aku sibuk bersama swordsman asing itu untuk belajar bela diri. Nama swordsman itu adalah Mihawk.

Banyak peristiwa setelahnya, pertama-tama, aku dan Nami bermain lagi di sebuah sungai, namun entah kenapa Nami terserang demam. Katanya dia tergigit seekor serangga langka dan beruntung bisa sembuh. Genzo tidak mengizinkanku masuk ke dalam rumahnya. aku hanya menunggu di luar rumah, berharap Nami tidak apa-apa dan kita bisa bermain lagi. Pada hari ke empat, Genzo muncul dari rumahnya dan mata galaknya terus menatapku tajam. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kemudian ia duduk di depan rumahnya, menyalakan rokok. Setengah dari wajahnya terhalang oleh topi hitam. "Gara-gara kamu, putri kesayangan Bellmere nyaris pergi untuk selamanya. Kamu dan Nami berbeda. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya, kamu mau bertanggung jawab?"

Kala itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Ia menaikkan wajahnya sehingga sorot matanya mendelik padaku. "Jangan temui dia lagi."

Sejak itu aku tidak menemui Nami lagi, terbeban oleh tuduhan Genzo bahwa aku yang menyebabkan dia nyaris mati. Kusibukkan hari-hariku bersama Mihawk, mencoba untuk meladeni tantangannya karena aku benci ejekannya setiap kali aku gagal. Kemudian pada masa-masa itu, datanglah Shanks, bajak laut berrambut merah. Setiap hari dia nongkrong di bar dekat kabin yang didirikan oleh Franky sebagai tempat tinggal aku, Sanji, Luffy, Usopp. Berkat dia, kabin kami diperluas dan diperbaiki. Shanks sangat suka meledek Luffy yang sangat ambisius untuk berlayar. Sayangnya dia tanpa sengaja memakan buah iblis, Gomu Gomu sehingga tidak bisa berenang selamanya.

Shanks tinggal bersama kami hingga kami beranjak remaja dan Marine memutuskan untuk membangun markas di Kokoyashi setelah mendengar kabar desa ini sering diserang bajak laut. Sepertinya mereka ingin menangkap Shanks. Sebelum para marine itu tiba di Kokoyashi, Shanks cepat-cepat berkemas dan mengisi perbekalan. Setelah perpisahan yang dramatis bersama Luffy-dimana dia kehilangan lengan kirinya dimakan ikan, kami tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Mihawk juga turut menumpang kapal Shanks, entah akan pergi ke mana.

Shanks dan Mihawk meninggalkan inspirasi yang dalam bagiku dan Luffy. Mungkin Bellmere juga. Bila kuingat kembali masa-masa itu, memang aku harus pergi dari desa kecil ini untuk merasakan kehidupan yang lebih lagi.

Aku sempat melupakannya karena kami kekurangan dana untuk membangun kapal, kami harus melupakan impian itu. aku semakin lupa ketika akhirnya kembali bertemu dengan Nami tanpa sengaja di pusat kota. Ketika bertemu kembali, tampaknya waktu menculik kami kepada dimensi sendiri sehingga kami tersandera keheningan. Tidak berlebihan, aku dan dia hanya saling beradu pandang tanpa tahu apa yang harus diungkapkan-karena terlalu banyak yang ingin kita ungkapkan. Ketika kakaknya Nojikon memanggil Nami, ia buru-buru pergi.

Sepertinya kami begitu terkesan dengan pertemuan itu sehingga tanpa alasan aku kembali ke tempat dimana aku bertemu Nami lagi. Dan ternyata ia juga mendatangi tempat itu. Awalnya hanya ungkapan seperti kangen yang menjadi topik di antara kita. Kemudian ketika kita bertemu lagi, aku mengajaknya jalan untuk jajan ke tempat jajan favoritku. Tak puas-puas kami bernostalgia dan kusadari ada yang spesial dari caranya menatapku. Ketika aku mengantarnya pulang, Genzo masih bersikap dingin. Setelah pintu rumahnya ditutup, aku tetap di sana untuk mendengar Nami ribut dengan Genzo. dari suara-suara yang terdengar, aku mampu membayangkan Nami bergegas masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu dari dalam untuk melepaskan diri dari ayah angkatnya.

Kulihat jendela kamarnya menyala, aku tetap berdiri di sana, membayangkan ia membuka jendelanya dan menyadari aku masih di bawah sini.

Pintu jendela kamarnya benar-benar terbuka, dan Nami menjulurkan lidahnya ketika sadar aku masih di bawah. Mengabaikan pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Genzo, kami saling melempar senyum. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu pada kertas dan melemparnya ke luar jendela. Sebelum aku memungut dan membacanya, ia sudah melambaikan tangan untuk mengusirku dan menutup jendela.

Kupungut kertas itu dan membaca pesannya; "Genzo cerewet. Besok kita ketemu lagi di tempat biasa. ok?"

Sambil menyeringai, aku kembali ke kabin.

Bila mengenang saat-saat itu, aku tidak percaya dia terlepas dari genggamanku. Kupikir kita ditakdirkan bersama. Siapa aku, membicarakan takdir? Setidaknya aku sudah bisa menerima keadaan sekarang. Kulirik Luffy yang sedang berkelakar bersama Usopp, tampaknya mereka pun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk berlayar ke alam bebas.


	7. The Proposal

Nona tinggi besar itu masih mencari-cari Luffy, begitu laporan Chopper malam tadi. Chopper semakin merasa resah karena ia tidak tahu harus mencari alasan apa lagi untuk "menyembunyikan" Luffy. Sejauh ini Boa Hancock si Shicibukai itu tidak yakin Luffy tinggal di kabin mugiwara bersaudara. Dia masih mencari-cari. Kami tidak tahu persis kenapa sekali lihat nona tinggi besar itu langsung kasmaran berat pada Luffy dan melamarnya begitu saja. Kadang memang banyak orang ekstrim di dunia ini, begitu kata Franky. Tapi yang ini terlalu ekstrim hingga membuatku bercuriga.

Brook memainkan harmonikanya sambil duduk santai di dermaga. Di sebelahnya, aku, Luffy, Usopp dan Franky duduk minum kopi yang masih berasap dari dalam termos. Kami berlima tersenyum puas memandangi kapal sederhana yang siap berlayar.

"Besok kita mengecatnya, dan siap berlayar." ujar Franky.

"Aku yang jadi kaptennya!" Usopp mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dengan bersemangat.

"Jangan merebut bagianku! aku kaptennya!" Luffy tidak mau kalah. Kemudian mereka melompat ke depan untuk berduel, memperebutkan titel kapten bagi kapal tersebut.

"Kau tidak ikut-ikutan ingin jadi kapten?" Franky menegurku.

"Untuk apa? Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak minum cola?"

"Hehehe ..." Daripada menjawab, dia kembali menikmati kopinya dan bertanya padaku, "Setelah kita meninggalkan Kokoyashi nanti, tidak tahu lagi kapan kita akan kembali. Bahkan kita bisa mati di tanah asing tanpa ada yang tahu, istilahnya, menghilang di telan Bumi."

Apa maksudnya bicara begitu? Kalau takut, tidak usah ikut.

Tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan, "... mungkin ada baiknya kau mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada penduduk desa. Kau sudah di sini sejak kecil, bukan?"

Franky yang kukenal ini memang perhatian pada saudara-saudaranya. Usianya 16 tahun lebih tua dariku. Kami tidak ingat siapa orangtua kami, dari mana kami berasal. Kami hanya ingat Franky-lah yang menggantikan figur itu. 'The Big Bro'.

Aku ingin tahu, bila ia tidak pernah terbebani dengan kami, apakah dia akan menjadi karakter yang lain? Yang sama sekali berbeda? Mungkin dia lebih santai daripada ini, tidak seserius ini.

Kami menamai kapal itu Going Merry.

Kami ingin berlayar dengan gembira.

* * *

Aku belum pamit pada Nami, seperti saran Franky. Tidak harus dalam waktu dekat ini, tapi hari keberangkatan kami kian mendekat. Luffy semakin tidak sabaran, sesekali ia terlihat resah, menoleh ke kota ketika sedang mengecat kapal. Kuduga dia khawatir semakin lama kami menunda keberangkatan, semakin sadarlah Boa Hancock akan keberadaan kami.

Boa Hancock tidak pernah menemukan galangan kapal tempat kami bekerja, ia tidak tahu menahu soal kapal kami. Tapi ia menunggu kepulangan kami di kabin dengan Chopper tertunduk merasa bersalah pada Luffy. Dan kami pun bicara.

Boa sungguh serius melamar Luffy. Ia bahkan menjanjikan daging lezat untuk makan Luffy setiap hari bila menjadi suaminya. Luffy sudah menolaknya terus-terusan dengan sabar tanpa terganggu. Bila ada rasa sungkan, itu karena ia bosan menolak Boa. Lagipula nona ini benar-benar aneh. Apa yang mau dilihat dari Luffy? Dia kecil, kurus, pendek, sekalipun lincah dan bersemangat, dan lagipula, bukankah mereka baru bertemu sekali? Kenapa sengotot itu?

Going Merry selesai dibangun, kami masih tidak bisa berlayar juga karena para marine-entah dari mana atau bagaimana menyegel kapal kami.

"Anda harus mendapatkan izin berlayar dari yang berwenang, atau dianggap ilegal. Kalian akan dianggap sama seperti bajak laut." Demikian alasan mereka menyabotase Going Merry.

Seketika, kami tahu siapa yang menghalangi kami.

* * *

"Tidak bisa! Aku ingin berlayar!" Luffy kehabisan kesabarannya, ia sudah tidak lagi cengengesan dan kehilangan lagak santainya yang khas. Tampaknya ia mulai kesal dengan ulah Hancock. "Agar aku bisa berlayar, aku harus menikah dengan perempuan itu, dan dia tidak setuju aku pergi berlayar setelah menikah. Ini konyol!"

Kupijit pelipisku, ini menjadi begitu sulit. Bila kami nekad merebut Going Merry dari marine, kami benar-benar menjadi bajak laut. "Rebut saja Going Merry, apa susahnya?"

"Gila kamu?" Usopp menudingku, "Kamu pikir kita yang hanya beberapa gelintir orang saja, belum pernah berlayar, bermodal kapal kecil, bisa bertahan dikejar-kejar pemerintah sebagai bajak laut?"

"Memang kenapa kalau jadi bajak laut?" Ujarku dan Luffy bersamaan. Dia memang sungguh saudaraku.

"Dalam hal ini, aku setuju dengan Usopp. Kalian berdua jangan gegabah dan sombong. Jangan hanya karena masalah seperti ini lalu kita kehilangan akal dan merugikan diri sendiri." tegur Franky.

"Hmm... baiklah, mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi dengan Hancock ini." Sanji akhirnya bicara, seketika ada yang aneh dengan matanya yang berubah merah muda dengan bentuk hati yang mencolot. "Sekalian aku memasakkan hidangan lezat baginya, siapa tahu dia berubah pikiran."

"Seseorang tolong cegah si goblok ini membunuh dirinya sendiri." Gumamku, aku sudah berusaha menahan rasa geramku terhadapnya. Dia kan sudah punya Nami?

"Apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau sebut 'goblok' itu, ha?" Dia mengomel.

"Tidak ada."

Keributan kami berdua malah membuat Luffy menjadi jengkel. Ia meninggalkan kami untuk memanjat atap rumah. Tampaknya masalah ini sangat membuatnya bingung. Aku dan Sanji kehilangan semangat untuk bertengkar, selama beberapa saat, hanya derik jangkrik di taman yang mengisi kehampaan malam.

"Kalau Luffy tidak jadi berlayar, aku juga tidak jadi berlayar." ujar Chopper.

"Aku juga!" Usopp menyusul.

"Aku juga." Franky lalu menatap aku dan Sanji, "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Aku akan berkeluarga dengan Nami di sini, beranak pinak mengisi dunia ini dengan buah cinta kita." Sanji tersenyum-senyum, tanpa berniat menyakitiku, karena sepertinya dia tidak pernah tahu aku dan Nami pernah berpacaran.

"Maaf. Keputusanku tidak tergantung Luffy. Bila dia tidak bisa pergi, aku kirim surat untuknya ke Kokoyashi untuk menceritakan apa saja yang kualami di luar sana." Kataku, jujur.

Malam itu, tidak ada yang menyusul Luffy di atap kabin. Ini hal besar dalam hidupnya yang harus dia putuskan sendiri. Tampaknya Boa Hancock tidak memberi Luffy pilihan lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.


	8. Crazy Bride

Jas hitam dengan dalaman kemeja, celana kain dan sepatu hitam yang sudah disemir. Rambut hijauku tersisir rapi. Bukan gayaku, tapi demi saudaraku, Luffy, demi impiannya yang kandas, biarlah aku tercekik oleh pakaian formal yang gatal ini. Aku masih bersandar pada salah satu tiang di aula mewah, wine di tanganku belum habis juga sejak tadi.

Dinding ini berlapis patung emas dengan detail ukiran yang luar biasa tekun, lantainya digelar karpet mewah berwarna merah, semerah anggur yang terhidang. Hidangan prasmanan di sisi-sisi ruangan lebar ini. Menempel di langit-langit, ada kipas angin yang berputar santai melancarkan sirkulasi ruangan.

Kulihat sepasang mempelai di atas mimbar; timpang tampaknya. Yang pria terlampau muda, yang wanita terlampau dewasa. Itu saudaraku yang duduk di sana, demi aku dapat ke laut menggantikan dia.

Ketika Luffy menerima lamaran Hancock, aku yang diutus untuk menyampaikan kabar itu. Dan sesampainya di tempat tinggal Hancock yang luas, aku tidak sengaja menyaksikan dia sedang merelakan diri digang-bang oleh ajudan-ajudannya. Aku tidak mengerti, ada tujuh sampai delapan marine kekar di atas kasurnya. Mereka terlihat begitu jorok dan menjijikkan. Lendir di mana-mana. Kulit mereka berkilap karena licinnya.

Bahkan melihatku memergokinya sedang 'bersenang-senang', Hancock pun merajukku untuk bergabung dengannya di atas kasurnya yang berantakan.

Menjijikkan.

Ini memalukan, tapi ... wanita haus seks itu nyaris memperkosaku andai aku tidak punya haki untuk melindungi diri. Melamar orang saja sudah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau dia sudah menikah dengan saudaraku nanti?

...

_"Kenapa Luffy?" Aku merapikan kemejaku yang tersingkap, wanita mesum sialan ini telah menarik kemejaku sehingga beberapa beniknya terlepas. "Kau ingin menikah dengannya untuk menutupi aibmu ini?"_

_Hancock tertawa nyaring, "Oh polosnya kamu, bocah kampung. Ini hobi."_

_"Ini menjijikkan!"_

_"Humph! Yang penting aku suka, dan itu bukan urusanmu sama sekali. Sekarang. Bagaimana lamaranku? Apakah Luffy sayang menerimanya?"_

_Adat di Kokoyashi, apabila lamaran diterima, pihak yang dilamar memberikan dua sisir pisang, bila ditolak, sekeranjang stroberri. Hancock sudah melihat pisang yang kubawa, dia bertanya untuk meledekku saja. _

_Kulempar pisang itu ke keranjang sampah di dekat pintu kamar Hancock. "Aku menolak untuknya. Cari gigolo saja."_

_Sekali lagi dia tertawa. "Zoro Roronoa, itu namamu, bukan?"_

_Aku tidak tertarik untuk tahu darimana dia tahu namaku. Dengan anggun dia berdiri dari ranjangnya, bugil, mendekati keranjang sampah. "Kamu muridnya Mihawk, kan? Pantas saja kamu tidak tahu cara bersikap di hadapan perempuan. 'Swordsman tidak boleh memikirkan percintaan', begitu, bukan, ajarannya? Jadi, soal pernikahan ini, kamu tahu apa?"_

_Ia memungut sesisir pisang yang sudah kulempar ke keranjag sampah itu. Sejenak aku berharap keranjang itu berisi sesuatu yang menjijikkan, ketimbang kosong seperti itu. Di usapnya batangan pisang itu dengan lembut menggunakan jari tangannya. "Aku mencintai Monkey D Luffy. Aku cinta mati. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, dan setiap kali memikirkannya, aku bermasturbasi."_

_"Kau salah paham dengan perasaanmu sendiri, mana mungkin baru pertama kali bertemu langsung jatuh cinta seperti itu."_

_"Kamu yang tidak paham apa itu cinta. Jatuh cinta itu tidak terduga...kau hanya terjatuh begitu saja. Kau tidak bisa memilih dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta. Hmm ... Luffy ..." ia mulai mengupas pisang itu perlahan-lahan dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan lidah yang lincah sebelum memasukkan batangan pisang itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Ia mengemut pisang itu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan menantang._

_"Kau gila." Aku berlalu pergi dari rumahnya, bergegas kembali untuk memperingatkan Luffy._

_Kabur kalau perlu! Jadi buronan lebih baik daripada terjebak dengan perempuan ambisius gila nan maniak seperti itu._

...

Luffy bersikeras menolak. Kami sampai bertengkar malam itu, aku ingin mengajaknya kabur saat itu juga dan kita menjadi bajak laut, tapi dia bersikeras menolak. Entah apa pertimbangannya.

Semua orang terlihat bergembira di pesta ini, kecuali mugiwara bersaudara. Mereka menyuruhku diam ketika kuceritakan mengenai Hancock. Tapi mereka juga tidak merestui pernikahan saudara kami, Luffy. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau menjelaskan padaku, kenapa mereka seperti itu.

Sebuah suara yang begitu kukenal menyapa. Mendesir jantungku ketika telingaku mendengar suaranya.

"N-Nami?"

Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Bayangan mengenai kecantikannya mulai memudar dalam benakku. Namun ia muncul kembali dan jantungku berdebar dengan kuat dibuatnya. Terlebih ia mengenakan gaun putih dengan rambut yang rapi disanggul.

Ia menunjuk pada sisi bibirku yang ditempel plester kecil. "Kamu bertengkar lagi?"

Secara refleks aku menoleh ke arah lain, menghindari tatapannya. Perlahan kuperhatikan Luffy. Ia terlihat polos seperti biasanya. "Ia membuang impiannya demi Hancock ... dia pasti sudah gila."

"Zoro, lihatlah sisi baiknya. Going Merry dilepaskan oleh marine. Kalian bisa berlayar sekarang."

Dan Luffy menjadi tumbalnya? Ini licik. Ingin kuhunus pedangku dan mengobrak-abrik pesta ini. selain dari tidak suka caranya mendapatkan Luffy, aku juga tidak yakin ia akan memperlakukan Luffy dengan baik. Tapi bila kulakukan itu, mungkin akan berakibat buruk bagi saudara-saudaraku yang lain juga.

Tangan Nami menyentuh kepalan tanganku kemudian menemukan beberapa bagian yang menebal karena kapalan memegang pedang. Dengan lembut dia mengusap. "Kau mulai menghunus pedang lagi. Syukurlah."

"Hah? Kukira kau ... tidak suka ..."

"Justru kupikir aku hanya menghalangimu."

Aku sungguh tidak ingin tersenyum saat ini, demi solidaritas terhadap Luffy dan masa depan suramnya bersama perempuan seperti Hancock. Tapi Nami sungguh tahu caranya membuatku santai. Saat kutatap bola matanya yang kemerahan, aku tahu dia masih milikku.

Jempolku mengusap tangannya, "Aku butuh navigator."

"Lelucon yang bagus. Aku tahu kau sering tersesat." Nami tertawa sesaat kemudian perlahan menarik lepas tangannya dariku. Dengan sengaja, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengusap cincin perak di jari manis. Senyumnya terlihat sedih. "Maaf, tidak bisa."

Baguslah, kalau seperti ini, aku juga harus bahagia untuk Sanji. Setidaknya saudaraku yang lain mendapatkan istri yang setia dan tidak suka macam-macam.

Malam semakin larut, para hadirin membaur dengan pasangan pengantin untuk bersenang-senang. Karaoke, dansa, musik yang romantis atau bersemangat memenuhi ruang pesta hingga larut malam. Ruangan pesta diredupkan, sebagai gantinya, lampu disko menyala-nyala. Tidak tahu lagi siapa yang menari di depan atau siapa yang bergurau di belakang.

Terlalu banyak minum bir, aku berkeliling mencari toilet. Kadang aku kesal dengan mansion, pintunya banyak sekali. Sudah naik turun ke lantai satu hingga lima, tapi aku tidak menemukannya juga. Bertanya pun tidak memecahkan masalah.

"Sialan ... tempat sebesar ini kenapa tidak punya peta?" kugaruk rambutku dengan frustrasi.

Melewati sebuah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, aku berhenti berjalan dan melangkah mundur kembali dengan penasaran. Ada suara lenguhan manja, mendesah dengan keluhan lembut. Ada suara deru nafas mendera menyertainya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku mundur. Aku kenal suara itu, suara si mempelai wanita malam ini. Dan dari pintu yang terbuka sedikit, aku melihat sosok gondrong dengan topi cowboy berdiri di belakangnya, melepas celana kulitnya, dan menyodok-nyodok si mempelai wanita dengan keras.

"Oohh ... Ace, kau buas! Hmmhhh..." si mempelai wanita segera berhenti begitu ia menyadari aku memperhatikan dari celah daun pintu yang terbuka.

Si lelaki itu berhenti sambil mengumpat-umpat tanpa berani menunjukkan wajahnya padaku.

"Biar kuurus. Santai saja." ujar Hancock sambil mengusap pipi Ace yang berkeringat. Kemudian dengan santai tanpa sadar telah melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan, Hancock mengelap kakinya yang berlumur lendir dari liang kelaminnya sendiri, kemudian membenarkan gaun pengantinnya. Ia menghampiriku, dan tanpa peringatan, ia mencium bibirku.

Aku mencoba mendorongnya sambil memalingkan wajahku, memang, ciumannya terlepas, namun tangan pelacur menjijikkan ini naik ke wajahku dan kembali memaksa menciumku. Kemudian ia menarikku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan menggesek-gesekkan selangkangannya padaku.

Satu hentakan kuat melepaskanku dari bencana hidup ini. Ia terdorong hingga menyentuh dinding. Sorot matanya terus menatapku nakal dan ia menjilat bibirnya yang telah belepotan lipstick.

"Kau juga menciumku, rambut hijau." ia tertawa. Kemudian ia melangkah mendekatiku lagi dan dengan suara halus seperti bidadari, ia mengancam, "Jangan coba-coba lapor, percayalah, aku jauh lebih pintar darimu. Kau hanya merugikan dirimu sendiri. Ace hanya simpanan ke sekian, Luffy tetap cintaku yang nomer satu."

_Sick! Sick!_

_Sick insecure bitch!_

Kulaporkan ini pada Franky, pada Usopp, Sanji, namun tak ada dari mereka yang bereaksi sedikitpun. Bahkan tidak ada yang percaya padaku. Tanpa menatapku, mereka menyebutku delusional.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku?"

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menatapku. "Zoro, kamu sudah mabuk. Salah orang. Sejak tadi Hancock menari dengan Luffy."

"Wanita itu manipulatif, dia hanya memanfaatkan Luffy!"

"Sudah, cukup!" Franky menghantamkan tinjunya ke pipiku dengan keras, aku terperosok ke atas lantai. "Diam."

Mereka meninggalkanku tanpa bicara lagi. Kuhela napas dalam-dalam, menetralisir rasa marah, kesal dan terhina di dalam sini. Seperti biasa aku hanya bisa mengedumel sendiri. Duduk di atas bangku taman yang sepi.

Seseorang menempelkan bir dingin di pipiku yang lebam, aku tercekat. Gadis itu berdiri di belakangku, tangannya yang lain mengusap bahuku dengan lembut. Kemudian kurasakan pipinya menempel pada kepalaku. Ia mulai memelukku dari belakang. Aku mulai dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya yang manis, semanis jeruk ranum. "Kamu tidak pintar bicara, Zoro. Kamu sabar, tapi pemarah."

Ia mengecupku sayang. "Luffy memang menumbalkan dirinya untukmu, tapi dia tidak merasa seperti korban. Ia sangat optimis, mencoba untuk menikmati makanan lezat yang dijanjikan Hancock setiap hari. Baginya, lebih baik bila Going Merry berlayar, toh itu hasil jerih payah kalian bersama."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Luffy dibuat sengsara oleh maniak itu. Kau lihat dia bahkan bermain gila dengan orang lain tepat di hari pernikahannya!"

"Shh ..." Nami mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku. "Lupakan. Laut menantimu."


	9. Romance Before Dawn

Malam terakhirku di Kokoyashi. Nami menoleh ke belakang, menyadari Sanji telah membaur dengan gadis-gadis di pesta walau dia tidak segembira yang biasa. Dengan erat tangannya menarikku menyelinap kabur dari keramaian pesta.

Apa yang dia rencanakan?

Ia hanya berdesis sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, kemudian tertawa kecil membawaku berlari menuju suatu tempat.

Kami berdua melintasi desa yang sepi, bulan meninggi pertanda malam mulai larut. Langkah-langkah kami menembus semak berlukar. Sampai di tepian pantai, ia berbisik, "Aku ingin melihat Going Merry."

Aku menggelengkan kepala sambil menyeringai. Kini aku yang berjalan agak cepat, membimbingnya menuju galangan kapal dimana Going Merry berada. Kubawa dia naik ke Going Merry, masih terasa aroma cat yang baru mengering. Ia menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Tatap matanya menjelajah geladak kapal, tampak seperti sedang membayangkan matahari terbit di ujung kapal. Di tepian ia berhenti dan melamun, seperti sedang merasakan angin laut saat dibelah oleh Going Merry.

"Di sini kau akan hidup mulai besok ..."

"Kau berkata seakan kau ingin ikut. Sebaiknya jangan munafik." Aku menggodanya sedikit.

Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, menatap cincin pertunangan di jarinya. "Aku tidak bermaksud menyeleweng darimu ... aku tidak menginginkan ini. aku membuat keputusan bodoh ..."

"Tapi ..." Perlahan Nami menarik cincin tersebut keluar dari jari manis tangan kirinya. Ia membiarkan cincin itu terjatuh begitu saja, tanpa peduli kemana ia menggelundung.

Sementara aku kebingungan akan apa yang dilakukannya, Nami memandangiku dengan nanar. Seketika ia menghambur padaku dan memeluk kepalaku. Kuangkat kepalanya dan kucium bibirnya, ia menyambut. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutku, sesekali memijit kepalaku.

Kulepas kecupanku di bibirnya, ia maju untuk menciumku lagi. Tak henti-hentinya kami berbagi ciuman, bagai ikan tambak yang kelaparan.

"Nami." Panggilku, ia terengah, "ikut denganku ke laut. Seperti ketika kita masih kecil dulu, aku ingat kau ingin membuat peta dunia. Langkahmu aman oleh pedangku."

Nami menggeleng, bisiknya, "tidak bisa, tidak bisa. Malam ini, ... hanya malam ini ... tak ada Sanji di antara kita. Aku milikmu."

"Lebih mudah bila kau ikut denganku."

Nami menggeleng, "Sentuh aku, sebelum pagi datang dan menculikmu ke lautan."

Ketika aku mengamuk karena istri saudaraku main gila dengan simpanan-simpanannya, mantan kekasihku yang menjadi tunangan saudaraku yang lain mengajakku bercinta. Munafik. aku tidak ingin menyalahkan alkohol dan wine yang kukonsumsi sejak sore tadi, tapi sepertinya dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Ya sudah, kupetik saja buah terlarang ini.

"Bercintalah denganku, aku ingin melahirkan anakmu."

Kukecup bibirnya sekali lagi dan kugendong tubuhnya yang ramping. Kedua tangannya merangkulku sementara kedua matanya menatapku penuh rasa percaya. Sambil membopong tubuhnya, aku membawanya ke ruang tidur pribadi kapten, yang harusnya menjadi kamar Franky. Hanya di ruangan ini yang kasurnya datar, ruangan lain berkasur jaring.

Malam ini aku bercinta dengan pengantin jiwaku. Malam masih panjang, kumulai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil, diselingi bisikan berisi rajukan dan pujian. Nami yang biasanya galak dan banyak aturan, kini menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padaku. Kusentuh tubuh indah ini dengan halus, seakan boneka rapuh yang harus dijaga. Kami bercinta hingga pagi, benih demi benih kutumpahkan ke rahimnya. Erotika adalah ekspresi cinta tertinggi, dan kami menikmatinya seakan ini hari terakhir kami berdua di dunia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Zoro." bisiknya.


	10. Happy Ending

Lima tahun dari sekarang, sepuluh tahun dari sekarang, tempat ini tetap sama. Yang berubah hanya manusianya. Demikian kata seseorang dahulu. Kurasa dia benar. Aroma ini, angin ini, dan kehangatan matahari Kokoyashi masih sama ketika aku menarik jangkar dari pantai dan Franky meluncurkan Going Merry ke laut. Ketika itu Usopp mengangkat diri sendiri sebagai kapten, tapi setiap kali hal kritis terjadi, kepada perintah Franky kami menurut.

Kami pernah tersesat di Calm Belt, mencicip kerasnya Grand Line, semua sungguh sulit tanpa ada navigator di kapal kami. Beruntung di Arabasta kami bertemu nona arkeolog cerdas, Nico Robin. Dan kelihatannya Franky sering menggodanya. Berhubung ia punya ambisi sendiri menemukan poneglyph sehingga rute pengembaraan kami dihabiskan untuk melacak kubik itu.

Tiga tahun berlalu, kami rindu mereka yang ditinggalkan di Kokoyashi; Luffy, Sanji, dan Nami. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang untuk menjemput Luffy dan Sanji. Barangkali Sanji sudah menikah dengan Nami sekarang, dia akan ikut juga. Tapi kuragukan juga hal itu, karena bila ia sudah memiliki anak, tentunya dia memilih untuk tinggal. Apa kabar Luffy? Terakhir dia "terjebak" bersama Boa Hancock agar kami dapat melaut. Selama tiga tahun ini kami terus menulis surat padanya mengenai pengalaman kami di laut. Tentu saja ia akan kesulitan untuk membalas, karena lokasi Going Merry yang tidak tetap.

Rencananya setelah kami kembali ke Kokoyashi, dengan harta yang kami miliki sekarang, kami ingin mengupgrade Going Merry menjadi sesuatu yang baru. Mungkin perombakan total, mungkin juga malah membongkarnya dan membangun kapal baru.

Apapun itu, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali.

Kokoyashi kini memiliki dermaga yang lebih luas. Walau kapal-kapal yang ada di sini rata-rata adalah kapal nelayan. Usopp yang pertama kali melompat turun dari kapal. Di atas pasir pantai, ia berteriak lantang, "Kokoyashiiiiiii...! Aku pulaaaang!"

Ia beruntung ada teman masa kecilnya yang kebetulan ada di pantai sehingga teriakannya itu tidak sia-sia.

"Jadi ini kampung halamanmu, Kapten Frank?" Nico Robin memanjakan matanya dengan panorama pantai Kokoyashi. "Hmm ... ini tempat yang bagus untuk melewatkan hari tua, bukan?"

"Hmm! Super!" Bersama Robin, ia jadi sering mengucapkan kata 'super'. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Dan Tuan Bushido, kau tidak terlihat gembira kembali ke sini? Atau karena ekspresimu yang minim saja?" tanyanya padaku.

Kusunggingkan senyum tipis untuknya, kemudian aku berlalu mendahului yang lain. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menemui Nami dan Luffy.

Sanji? Bonus.

Sementara yang lain menemui Luffy ke kediaman Hancock, aku memisahkan diri pergi ke sebuah rumah terpencil di tepi jurang yang dikelilingi hutan. Di sana ada kabin, masih sama seperti dahulu ketika kami meninggalkannya untuk melaut. Hanya saja, tempat itu menjadi lebih hidup sekarang. Ada banyak hewan yang menghuni tempat itu. Kuhitung mulai dari rakun, kucing, anjing, burung camar, bahkan monyet dan buaya. Alisku mengernyit, ketika memasuki kabin, aku baru tahu jawabannya; Luffy tinggal di sini selama ini.

Ia terlihat sehat dan cerah, sedang mendamaikan serigalanya yang bertengkar dengan anjing great dane yang entah didapat dari mana.

"Luffy?"

Dia menoleh. "Oh! Hai, Zoro! Kau sudah pulang rupanya."

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di dekatnya. "Apa-apaan itu? Tiga tahun tidak bertemu, mataku tinggal satu sekarang, dan reaksimu sebiasa itu?"

"Harus bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah tahu kalian akan pulang untuk menjemputku." ia menyengir optimis, seperti Luffy yang biasa.

"Mana istrimu?" tanyaku, tentu saja ada yang aneh di sini, kutebak mereka sudah bercerai. Hubungan tidak pernah langgeng bersama partner yang manipulatif. Lagipula, sepanjang jalan aku mencuri dengar rumor yang beredar di kalangan penduduk ketika mengenaliku sebagai saudara Monkey D Luffy.

_"Itu saudaranya Luffy" kata mereka._

_"Luffy yang kerjanya hanya menguras harta Nyonya Hancock?" kata mereka._

_"Luffy, suami tidak berguna yang memanfaatkan istrinya. Lelaki matre yang hidup sebagai parasit." kata mereka._

_"Untung Hancock cepat-cepat menceraikannya." kata mereka._

Tak satupun imej baik mengenai saudaraku itu, seakan Hancock adalah korban dari Monkey D Luffy. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi mengingat betapa manipulatifnya Hancock, dan egosentrisnya yang luar biasa, aku yakin Hancock berhasil memplotkan sesuatu untuk membuat Luffy terlihat salah dan biadab sehingga ketika menceraikannya, Hancock lah yang menjadi korban.

Luffy menyengir ceria lagi, "Dia tidak tahan aku makan terus. Akhirnya dia menceraikanku dan menikah lagi."

"Lagi? Siapa korban itu?"

"Ace."

Aku ingat bajingan itu, dia yang bercinta dengan Boa pada hari pernikahan Luffy.

"Ow, sayang sekali."

"Tapi sepertinya mereka cocok. Sudah dua tahun mereka menikah, masih akur sekarang." jawabnya, santai.

"Kau diselingkuhi seperti itu tapi bisa rela? Kau tidak sakit hati?"

Luffy mentertawakanku, tidak keras, namun juga tidak lembut. Tawanya yang biasa, lepas dan apa adanya. "Zoro kamu bagaimana sih? Aku tidak pernah mencintai Boa, kenapa aku harus sakit hati?"

Aku lebih suka menganggap saudaraku ini sebagai manusia dengan hati yang lapang. Itu yang menyebabkan kami menyukai Luffy. Ia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan peristiwa buruk yang terjadi padanya dan rela berkorban demi kami. "Kami di sini selama beberapa waktu, Franky ingin mengupgrade kapal jadi lebih kuat lagi. Pelayaran berikutnya, kau harus ikut."

"Tentu saja aku ikut! Aku ingin mencari Shanks!"

"Ya. Pasti. Aku juga belum bertemu lagi dengan Mihawk." Kemudian mataku menelusuri rumah ini, mencoba mencari tahu apakah ada orang lain yang hidup di sini atau tidak.

"Mencari siapa? Sanji?"

Aku berdehem.

"Sanji bekerja di restorannya di desa, nanti malam dia pulang."

"Sanji tinggal di sini?" Tanyaku, diam-diam mencari foto keluarga Sanji di dinding. Tapi kenapa tidak ada Nami? Kenapa tidak ada foto pernikahan mereka?

"Ya ... sejak dia putus dengan Nami, dia jadi semakin gila wanita. Hampir setiap malam dia pulang dengan teman kencan. Shishishishi ..."

Jadi, mereka tidak pernah menikah? Nami segera melintas dalam benakku. Aku segera berdiri dari kursi dan bergerak menuju pintu.

"Nami masih di rumahnya yang dulu, Zoro!" seruan Luffy yang seenaknya itu menghentikan langkahku. "Genzo mencari-carimu sambil membawa golok, dia marah sekali dan ingin membunuhmu!"

Orang normal akan merasa ketakutan, namun logikaku menyimpulkan bahwa aku harus segera menghampiri kekasihku. "Terima kasih informasinya, bro!"

Kupercepat langkahku menuju rumah di dekat bukit di mana banya terdapat pohon jeruk di halaman belakangnya. Melihatku muncul di ambang pintu, Genzo yang lesu kembali bangkit dan menghunus golok. Diacungkan golok itu padaku dengan penuh dendam sambil mulutnya mengumpat-umpat.

"Genzo, mana Nami?" tanyaku bersemangat. Ia mengayunkan parangnya untuk melukaiku. Tanpa kesulitan kuhindari serangan itu. Bukannya menjawab, Genzo masih mengataiku bajingan, berandalan, dan iblis. Seharusnya aku diam dan meninggalkan rumahnya seperti yang mungkin kulakukan dulu ketika masih pemuda. Tapi kini semua tidak berarti lagi, aku ingin bertemu kekasihku.

Dari sisi rumah yang terhalang pagar setinggi diafragma, Nami memanggilku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Nami!" Kuserukan nama yang selalu terngiang di kepalaku selama bertahun-tahun ini.

Nami kemudian menghilang kembali ke dalam kebun, sebagai gantinya, aku harus mewaspadai serangan-serangan Genzo yang marah dan hendak memotongku. Aku tidak paham kenapa dia semarah ini, dan aku tidak ingin tahu. Dia selalu marah bila melihatku.

"Zoro!" Panggil Nami dengan riang di ambang pintu rumahnya. Satu yang membuatku terpaku, ia menggendong bocah berusia tiga tahun. Sorot matanya terlihat serius sekali. Di atas kepalanya tumbuh rambut perak kehijauan. Bayi yang sangat serius.

Kutahan serangan Genzo yang terakhir meluncur ke wajahku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya. Parang di tangannya kuambil dan kulempar jauh ke sisi lain. Tidak baik membawa senjata terhunus di sekitar anak kecil. Genzo menyerah dan berselingkap sambil menggerutu melihat kami bereuni. Kugendong anakku, kuangkat dia tinggi-tinggi dan kupandangi dia dengan bangga, ketika mata seriusnya menatapku balik. Ini anakku, anak Nami juga. Dialah simbol persatuanku dengan Nami. Melihatnya membuatku serasa dilahirkan kembali oleh wanita yang kucintai.

Backstreet kami berakhir, kuajak cintaku melaut di atas kapal baru, Thousand Sunny.

Happy Ending.


End file.
